When ladders are shipped from the manufacturing site for distribution, they commonly are bundled together. During the transportation process, the ladders can be jarred and moved about relative to each other which sometimes results in components of the ladder, such as the safety shoes, damaging other ladders to which they are bundled. Furthermore, this relative movement sometimes causes the banding that is used to hold the ladders together to become loosened and cardboard that is used to wrap around the ladders to be crushed. Accordingly, it is desirable to maintain the ladders as still as possible relative to each other during shipment.